First Loves vs True Loves
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: There's first love and there's true love. Finn was my first love but Sam is my true love. I learned that you can often get them confused. But in your heart you know who your true love is.
1. The Worst Mistake

_**This takes place after New York (2x22)**_

Quinn POV

There's first love and there's true love. Finn was my first love but Sam is my true love. I learned that you can often get them confused. But in your heart you know who your true love is. I look at Finn kissing Rachel and I feel nothing. I look and Sam kissing Mercedes and I feel sick. It's not that I don't like Mercedes. I love her, but I love Sam. If I wasn't so madly in love with Sam I would think they're a cute couple. But I am. I look again and I feel sick. That should be me kissing him. I made the second worst mistake in my life kissing Finn again. Beth was the worst mistake I ever made, but right now I feel like kissing Finn was the worst. I have to win Sam back. I'm so miserable now. Right now people might think I'm a bitch but it's because I'm dying inside everyday seeing Sam and knowing he could never be mine again. I'm not gonna sabotage Sam and Mercedes though I will try to break them up. But all I need is a good plan. I look around the room. Perfect.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	2. I'm In

_**reviews: QuinnLovesYou, NiaLFC123, JayLopez**_

_**story alert: QuinnLovesYou, chuck9828, Tabby64, NiaLFC123, JayLopez**_

Artie POV

Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. Everything I do there's something that reminds me of Brittany. Why is Quinn walking over to me looking like that?

"I have a proposition" She said "We pretend to be madly in love with each other"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"You're obviously still in love with Brittany"

"No I'm not" I lied. Was I really that obvious? She seemed to read my mind.

"Yes you really are that obvious"

"So what does this have to do with us pretending to be madly in love with each other?" I asked.

"I wanna get back together with Sam and you wanna get back together with Brittany so if we team up and pretend to be in love with each other they might get jealous"

"How are you so sure this would work?"

"I said MIGHT!" Man she needs to get back together with Sam. She was actually _nice_ when she was with him. I might get Brittany back in the process of making Quinn nice again.

"I'm in"

Quinn POV

I walked over to Artie.

"I have a proposition" I said "We pretend to be madly in love with each other"

"WHAT! WHY?" He screamed.

"You're obviously still in love with Brittany"

"No I'm not" He lied.

"Yes you really are that obvious"

"So what does this have to do with us pretending to be madly in love with each other?" He asked.

"I wanna get back together with Sam and you wanna get back together with Brittany so if we team up and pretend to be in love with each other they might get jealous"

"How are you so sure this would work?"

"I said MIGHT!" Artie thought about this for a while.

"I'm in"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews. Sorry the chapters have been so short, but the next one is long.**_


	3. Platonic Friends

_**reviews: RJRRAA, fabrevansFTW, JayLopez**_

_**story alert: RJRRAA, fabrevansFTW**_

_**favorite stories: RJRRAA**_

_**This story will have Bartie in it so if you don't like Bartie please don't comment "Brittana 4ever Bartie sux"(or something like that)**_

Artie POV

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Quinn and I are dating"

Brittany POV

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Quinn and I are dating" Artie said. I couldn't help feel a little jealous. Santana is my girlfriend and Artie is my platonic friend. Platonic. Artie taught me that word. He's so smart. Way smarter than Santana. When Artie and I were dating her taught me a bunch of fancy words and good grammar like "Artie and I were dating" and "grammar". I thought it was "I and Artie was dating" but he said it was "Artie and I were dating". He also told me that grammar means "a system of rules that are supposed to be followed when writing" I thought it meant your parent's mom and he said that was grandma. All Santana does is have sex with me. Nothing else. Artie talked about feelings with me. Artie was so much more caring. He told me he loved me everyday. Santana only tells me she loves me when she wanted me to go out with her while I was with Artie and when we have sex. Well whatever. Santana is my girlfriend now and Artie is my platonic friend.

Sam POV

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Quinn and I are dating" Artie said. Quinn and Artie? They've never talked to each other in their lives and now they're dating? Isn't Artie in love with Brittany? I'm really confused right now.

"Sam I'm so happy we're together" Mercedes said.

"So am I" I said distracted. Why am I so upset about this? Is it possible I still love Quinn? No way. Not after she cheated on me. What did I do wrong to make her cheat on me? Should I ask her? No she'll think I'm pathetic. I can say I don't wanna mess things up with Mercedes so I wanna know what I did wrong. I think that'll work... maybe. Finn walked in with Rachel. Man I hate that douche. He stole my girlfriend. My perfect girlfriend. No no no no no no no. Mercedes is my perfect girlfriend now. Then why can't I stop thinking about Quinn? She's just my platonic friend.

Quinn POV

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Quinn and I are dating" Artie said. I swore I saw Sam look at Artie jealously. But Mercedes is his girlfriend now. To him we're just platonic friends. That's all I'll ever be to him now. No more kissing. No more "I love you". Just friendly hugs now and then. I've always been jealous of Mercedes. She has an amazing voice and now I have another reason to be jealous of her. Sam's such a good kisser. I think it's his trouty mouth. Mercedes and Sam. It's such an odd couple. I'm not being racist, I just think they don't work together because I think Sam and I worked so well together. Finn ruined my life by messing up Sam and me. How on earth am I supposed to do this? I can't pretend to be in love with Artie. I _thought _I was in love with Finn, but I realized first loves and true loves are easy to confuse. So with Finn I wasn't pretending, I was just confused. I have to back out. But I can't. I gave Artie my word.

******************************The next day******************************

(Still Quinn POV)

"Hey Quinn can I talk to you?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah"

"Sam and I were making out last night and he said Beiste. Is that something he does?" She asked. Oh My God. I think I'm gonna cry. I have to answer her even though it's killing me.

"Yeah but only if you're making out with him. It means he's trying to not get an erection. He did that to me too... while we were still dating" It killed me to say that last part. I have to get away from Mercedes, but I need an excuse.

"I have to go. I think I just got my period" Such an original excuse. Every girl uses that excuse some time or another. I just hope she didn't notice. I ran out of the room to cry in the bathroom.

Santana POV

Why did Quinn just run out after talking to Mercedes? Mercedes must have been talking about Sam and Quinn was about to cry so she "just got her period". I followed her to the bathroom to comfort my friend.

"Quinn?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you're crying in there. Don't lie to me like you did to Mercedes. "I just got my period" is never an acceptable excuse" I said. There was silence. "Quinn open the door"

"No. I'm having my period is not an excuse. I actually am having my period" She lied.

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you" Once I said that she opened the door immediately. I sat on the floor since she was in the handicap stall and there was room to sit. "Sit" I commanded. She put her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you remember "the Beiste method"?" She asked.

"Yeah" then everything made sense "did Mercedes ask you if it was normal if he did that when they were making out?"

"Yes" She started crying even harder. "I hate being friends with him. Seeing him with Mercedes kills me"

"I'm so good"

"What?"

"You only "got together" with Artie to make Sam jealous and Artie wants to win Brittany back"

"Oh My God. Is it really that obvious that I still love Sam?" She asked.

"Only to me. I know everything. In fact, I know a plan to help you win Sam back"

"You're such a good friend"

"I know. I'm a very loveable/hateable person" I said.

"So, what's your plan?"

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	4. Jealous

_**reviews: RJRRAA, IshipFabrevans, JayLopez, TitchyTitch13**_

_**story alert: atlightspeed**_

_** IshipFabrevans I'm not sure if you read my response or not so I'm gonna put it here: I know it's gross but I put it in there to show the Quinn/Santana friendship and also to show Quinn's jealousy in this chapter.**_

Quinn POV

"So how was last night with Artie?" Santana said. She gave me the signal to show that Sam was listening.

"It was perfect. He said I did great" I said. Sam walked up to us.

"You did it with Artie already?" He asked in disbelief.

"No. My grade in science was falling so Artie helped me. It took a while but now I know it well. Why do you care anyway? You're going out with Mercedes"

"Umm... I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get pregnant again?" He said it as if it were a question.

"Aww. Thanks for caring about me Sam" I said pretending that I didn't know why he _really _asked.

"Gotta go bye" He said.

"Oh My God. My plan worked perfectly. I'm a genius" Santana said.

"I'm so happy. He likes me back and he's jealous of Artie"

"Now how should we get Sam to break up with Mercedes?"

Brittany POV

"Brittany" Artie wheeled up to me "I'm still in love with you"

"Artie what are you talking about? You love Quinn"

"Can we talk in the hall?" He asked. I wheeled him outside of the classroom. "You can sit down on my lap if you want" I sat down "I still love you. I'm only with Quinn to make you jealous"

"But Artie, I'm with Sant—" Before I could finish my sentence Artie was kissing me. I was really surprised by the fact that I got really into it. I got really into it. No. There's no way I could do this to Santana. I pulled away.

"Please Brittany will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

"Artie, I can't"

"Why not?" He asked disappointed "because if it's about Santana you don't have to be my girlfriend and we could just be friends with benefits"

"So if we're friends with benefits I'm not cheating on Santana?" I asked. He shook his head. "Great" I walked back into the glee room happy to have gotten a friend with benefits.

Artie POV

Yes! Brittany agreed. Now while we're "talking with our tongues super close" I can get her to dump Santana for me. Man I feel like a douche right now but people do stupid things for love. I got a text from Brittany: _RT- cant wait 2 com over 2 ur haus aftr skool 2 hng out wth mi nw frend wth benfts_. Even when she spells my name wrong she's cute.

Sam POV

I'm such a dufus. Of course I'm doing exactly what Finn does. Goes out with Quinn then wants Rachel except I'm going out with Mercedes and I want Quinn. But I shouldn't. At least I don't act on it like Finn does.

*******************************At the motel*******************************

(Still Sam POV)

I feel like an idiot. I just told my sister all my problems... my problems about Quinn... who baby sits her.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Stacy asked when I got home.

"Nothing" I lied. Of course Stacy is a master at knowing when people were lying or not.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth" She demanded. I told her everything. About Mercedes and Artie and Quinn and my Finn-like problem of being indecisive about girls.

"All you need is to relax"

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS TAKEN BY A CRIPPLE AND I HAVE TO GO OUT WITH MY FRIEND TO PRETEND I'M NOT OVER HER?" I screamed. I immediately regretted it. I've never yelled at a family member before. I've never called Artie a cripple before. "Oh My God Stacy. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. I understand that you have big problems so I wanna help. I'll think of something" Quinn came to the door looking gorgeous as usual. After she helped Stacy and Stevie get started on her homework she pulled me aside.

"You and Mercedes have gotten really _close_ lately" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked "She's my girlfriend"

"That's not what I meant. She asked me if you used "the Beiste method" on me when we were making out when we were dating" Quinn said. She's totally jealous. Why else would she confront me about it? And why is she turning me on more than usual right now? Her dress isn't shorter than usual. Her dress isn't more low-cut than usual. Man I'm a perv. I should NOT be thinking of Quinn this way. I should be thinking of Mercedes this way.

"So? She's my girlfriend. Are we not allowed to make out?"

"No I just thought you guys were moving to fast. I was worried about you like you were worried about me when you were worried about me when you thought I already did it with Artie"

"Oh Quinn I forgot to ask you why did you cheat on me? I just wanna know if I did something wrong so I won't make that mistake with Mercedes" I asked. She stood there for a second.

"You were the best boyfriend I've ever had. You treated me like a princess and I wasn't sure that was normal so I kissed Finn. You did nothing wrong. Go be Mercedes' perfect boyfriend" She smiled a weak smile. It looked like she was about to cry. I hugged her. She truly loved me. If she didn't she wouldn't have said something that sorta sounded like "I love you" during our hug.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	5. Break Ups and Make Ups

_**reviews: RJRRAA, IshipFabrevans, JayLopez, GleeFaBrEvAnS4ever**_

_**story alert: GleeFaBrEvAnS4ever, iRainbowEater**_

_**author alert: GleeFaBrEvAnS4ever**_

Sam POV

"Sam I think we have to break up" Mercedes said.

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously still in love with Quinn"

"Why would you think that?" Was it that obvious I'm still in love with her?

"When she walks in the room you practically start drooling" It really is that obvious. I hope Stacy thinks of a plan soon. I don't want everyone to know I'm still in love with her.

"Can you help me get her back?" I asked.

"I knew it! By the way how come you said "Beiste" when we were making out if you still loved Quinn?" She asked.

Damn it. I hoped Mercedes wouldn't ask Quinn what that is.

"I was imagining you were Quinn"

"We need a plan" Mercedes said "now"

Quinn POV

I grabbed Santana's arm as she walked in the room.

"We need to talk" I said. We sat down apart from the group. "This is really depressing. I said I want Sam to be my boyfriend but I realize I NEED Sam to be my boyfriend. Seeing him with Mercedes kills me. Yesterday I accidentally said "I love you" to him when he hugged me. We need a plan. By the way did you have sex with him?" I asked.

"No. He was still in love with you" She started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I broke you two up. I didn't realize that it would kill you. I just thought it would torture you a little. I was jealous of you. You had a perfect boyfriend who cared about you and wasn't just your boyfriend because he wanted to have sex. I'm so sorry" I hugged her. I never realized she wanted a boyfriend like that.

"It's okay. I forgive you as long as you help me get him back" I said.

"Okay"

"Oh My God" I said "he lost his virginity to Mercedes"

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, he went to an all-boys school so he couldn't have lost it at his old school, he wanted to do it with me but I wouldn't let him, he didn't do it with you, and he already used "the Beiste method" with Mercedes. I should have let him have sex with me when he was still my boyfriend. I just thought he would always be my boyfriend and when we got engaged we would do it" I started crying. Santana put my head on her shoulder and started stroking my hair.

"It's okay Quinn. I'm gonna ask him" She started to get up.

"No don't do that" I said. But it was too late. She already go up to ask him. She talked to him for a minute and came back. She shook her head.

"No?" I asked "he didn't?" She nodded.

"He's still a virgin and unless he gets a girlfriend he's not gonna lose it anytime soon"

"What do you mean "anytime soon"? He already has a girlfriend"

"They broke up"

Brittany POV

"Brittany I have to tell you something" Artie said "I tricked you into being my friend with benefits so I would get you to dump Santana for me. I'm sorry"

"It's okay Artie. I realized the one I wanna be with is you. Can we start dating again?" I asked him. "I'll break up with Santana and you'll break up with Quinn"eHeHhhhgrlgt,, Before he could answer I broke up with Santana and told Quinn Artie was breaking up with her. He wanted to be with me so why shouldn't I "stone two birds with one kill" or is it "kill two birds with one stone"? I have to ask Artie.

Sam POV

I looked on my phone. When Quinn cheated on me I wanted to delete the pictures on my phone of her, but I couldn't. When Santana and I broke up I deleted the pictures of her on my phone as soon as I could. I didn't even have any pictures of Mercedes on my phone. She came over to baby sit. Once Quinn started Stacy and Stevie on their homework I pulled her away.

Quinn POV

"Quinn, I heard you and Artie broke up"

"Yeah" I said "it wasn't really working out that well. He was still in love with Brittany. Did you hear they got back together?"  
>"Yeah" He said. This is ridiculous. I need to do something. I kissed him.<p>

"Sam I'm still in love with you. I know I cheated on you and that was horrible but I never stopped loving you. I thought I was in love with Finn but I was really in love with you. Artie was to make you jealous. We never really liked each other. He wanted Brittany and I wanted you so we worked together. There's first love and there's true love. Finn was my first love but you are my true love. I learned that you can get them confused. But in your heart you know who your true love is and in my heart I know my true love is you"

Sam POV

Wow. Quinn is still in love with me. And I'm still in love with her. She apologized and told me I was her true love. Stacy and Mercedes don't need to think of a plan now.

"Just promise me one thing" I started "you'll never cheat on me again" She grabbed the promise ring from the nightstand where I kept it.

"I promise" She put the ring on her finger. "I love you"

"I love you too" We started kissing.

"Eww gross" Stacy and Stevie said when they saw us kissing.

"One day you'll be kissing someone too" I said. I started kissing Quinn again because I don't care what Stacy and Stevie think because I love her.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
